


Wonderful Moments

by GothicPrincessWitch



Series: Fenhawke Tumblr Drabbles [27]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicPrincessWitch/pseuds/GothicPrincessWitch
Summary: Fenris enjoys reading in bed while cuddling with Hawke, the man who loves him most in the world.





	Wonderful Moments

Fenris stifles a yawn as he turns the page of his book. The hour is very late — or very early, depending on how one looks at it. The candles have burned low; and yet Fenris cannot bring himself to put aside his book and go to sleep.

He has a lifetime of reading to make up for, a lifetime of moments of contentment. There are so many wonderful moments he never got to experience until he came to Kirkwall and fell in love with a man named Hawke, and now he can’t get enough of them. So Fenris wants to read as much as he can and enjoy himself as much as he can, whenever he can steal a moment.

Beside him on their large bed, with his arms loosely wrapped around Fenris’s waist, Hawke has been sleeping and snoring for hours. Fenris doesn’t mind one bit. Hawke’s snoring is as endearing as all of Hawke’s other ridiculous traits, and it’s a comforting sound, reassuring him that he’s here with the man who loves him most in the world.

After several more pages of reading, Hawke’s snoring ceases, and Fenris is pulled from his reverie by the press of Hawke’s lips against his shoulder, trailing kisses down his arm.

Fenris closes his book and turns to Hawke, who looks up at him adoringly. Wordlessly, Fenris’s lips curve into a slight smile as he pulls Hawke into his arms and snuggles close with him, their mouths meeting for a soft, gentle kiss.

Being affectionate with Hawke is another one of those wonderful moments Fenris can never get enough of.

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on Tumblr.


End file.
